The Kid Behind it All
by I Will Always Be His Wise Girl
Summary: Annabeth Chase had never been popular in high school. Nothing has changed in college now. One of the first people she meets is a dark haired boy with green eyes. The one and only, Percy Jackson. Most popular kid to walk the planet. These two may drive each other crazy, but will they find peace sharing a dorm, or Percy be as horrible as the rest? (Everyone in college, no demigods)
1. Prologue

**Hello, once again it is time to start a new series, whilst I figure out what I want to do with my other story. Those will be on hold for a while… Just to let you know. **PJO: not mine****

Annabeth

"Room 182."

"Thanks." Annabeth responded as she took the key from the lady behind the front desk.

She started walking towards the dorm building.

Just yesterday it felt like she was starting high school, and now here she was _college_. She could barely believe it herself.

Now to say that nineteen year old Annabeth Chase was excited would be an understatement. Of course she had always been the type of student who loved school, learning, and reading, basically anything remotely academic, although she didn't choose this life style.

More like, born into it, see she comes from an intelligent family. A family who believed a one-hundred wasn't good enough. Annabeth was always expected to live up to this life style.

On top of an expecting family, student at school weren't any better. Mrs. Chase was never 'popular'. As a matter of fact, she was the complete loser. The one no one wanted to be around.

The school loser.

Because of that, she always relied on grades. They could never let you down. Grades were the most important thing to her. How she performed in school was all that mattered.

That was, until a certain dark- haired, greened eyed boy came into her life.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for all the positive feedback from this story! I have been getting a lot of reviews/PM's that basically say: UPDATE! So that's good, right?**

**Like you want to really hear me talk, here goes! **

**PJO = not mine**

Annabeth heard the familiar _ding_ sound of her phone. She pulled it out of her pocket and quickly typed the password from the lock screen. When her phone was unlocked, she clicked the little messaging app.

Her message was from Thalia, her best friend since, well, forever really.

_Stuck with Nico! Lol. I hate the whole shared dorm thing. Just my luck to be stuck with my cousin. :P Who are you rooming with?_

Annabeth smiled at the message, then began to reply.

_I have no idea. I'm just heading over there now. Room 182._

Then she locked my phone after she sent her message.

She sighed to herself as she pulled the handle on her suitcase up towards her. She began walking, dragging the suitcase behind her. Eventually, she made it to the dorm area. Room 179, 180, 181, there it is! Room 182. She thought to herself.

She pulled out her newly acquired key to open the door.

When she walked in, she saw the one and only, Percy Jackson.

See Percy and her used to be friends in elementary school. Eventually, in middle school, Percy realized what a dork, loser, geek, etc. Annabeth really was. At least that's what Annabeth thought. Being the stubborn person she, naturally, is she refused to ever even talk to her ex-crush. Oops! Ha, I mean friend. (She won't admit her feelings either.)

The truth was, Percy was under the impression that Annabeth despised him. She eventually got, well I guess you could say depressed. She pushed everyone away, even her best friend.

In high school, the two started to hate each other. Never talking, or even making eye contact. When they did have to talk, it was always a bitter atmosphere surrounding them. They growled and spat at each other.

"Annabeth?" Percy pulled her out of her thought train.

"Are you staying here?" Annabeth got right down to business.

"No, this is my girlfriend's dorm." Percy snapped at her.

"Katie is here?" Annabeth returned the tone.

"What? No, I broke up with her a while ago. It's Clarisse now." Percy explained as if it were obvious.

Annabeth almost fainted. Clarisse was the school bully, she never left Annabeth alone. In fact in middle school, she tried to shove Annabeth's head down a toilet. Why would Percy date her? Usually he would go for a cheerleader, or anyone pretty for that matter.

Annabeth couldn't do this. It was too much. Clarisse had put her through _hell_ during school. She couldn't continue that through college.

"Hey Annie." Clarisse called as she came out of her room.

Annabeth took in a shaky breath.

"Are you staying here? We are going to have so much fun." Clarisse cracked her knuckles. Percy was just desperate. Although when you're a player, you run out of girls eventually.

"I'm not staying here, actually. Bye." Annabeth had no idea what she was going to do. Begging for a new room, any room seemed good.

She made her way back to the main desk.

"Hello, I am Annabeth Chase. I was assigned dorm 182. My, cabin mate and I don't blend very well, or at all. I was wondering if there was any way to switch to any other room."

"Well," the lady at the desk began. "There is another room available. It already has someone in it though, its number 193. The only person scheduled to be staying in there is Perseus Jackson. Will that work out?"

Just her luck, Annabeth had never been one 'lucky duck', especially not today.

_At least Percy doesn't torture me._ Annabeth thought.

"I'll take it."

The two ladies exchanged keys, and Annabeth made her way to her _new _room. Once she reached the door, she slid the key in to open the door.

She walked inside, and found probably the most horrifying sight.

Percy and some girl were making out on the small couch. Percy's shirt was off, and the two were practically molded together.

"Ahem!" Annabeth cleared her throat loudly then proceeded to slam the door.

Her actions caused the girl to push Percy from on top of her. He landed on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked as if she were a trend and he was so over it.

"I'm staying here. Better here than with your girlfriend, Clarisse." Annabeth mumbled as she made my way to one of the rooms.

"Correction, ex-girlfriend."

"I'll see you later Perce." The girl called from the couch.

"Bye Rose." Percy said with a smile on his face that caused Rose to giggle.

"Oh what? You were with her for a day?" Annabeth questioned.

"Three days, you don't know everything wise girl."

"Being a wise girl is better than being a…a seaweed brain like you any day!"

"Seaweed brain? Really, are you twelve or something?" Percy asked.

"It's as good as wise girl." Annabeth told him.

"At least I know I have the mental capacity of a twelve year old, you're just too stubborn to admit it." Percy said.

"Whatever." Annabeth didn't feel like arguing with an idiot like Percy at the moment.

She opened the door to the first room.

"That's my room sweetheart. Although, I don't mind sharing." Percy told her with a lopsided smile on his face.

"You are a disgusting pig, Perseus. Treating girls like there toys on a playground."

"Hey, I was kidding!"

Annabeth just ignored him as she walked over to the other door, and slammed it shut behind her.

"Now who's the twelve year old?" Percy teased from behind the door.

Percy infuriated her so much! Who knew one person could have that much effect on a person? Everything about him made her mad: his 'dates', him being a player, his signature lopsided smile. She could go on forever!

Annabeth may have believed that Percy was an open book, but what she didn't know was that deep down, he was hurting. More than anyone ever knew. More than anything, he needed a friend like Annabeth, but she wouldn't allow that, would she?

**I made a Taylor Swift reference in there in case you missed it. I know! I'm ashamed! I just had to do it!**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! (::) As usual, review, or favorite, or follow. Or don't. Anything works really. **

**Well, I just thought I would say that if I didn't reply to your review, I am sooo sorry! I usually do, but sometimes, if I get an email when I'm not with my computer, I forget. I feel bad when I don't reply to PMs and reviews.**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**~I Will Always Be His Wise Girl**


	3. Author's note :( Sorry

** I know how tired you are of author's notes. I'm definitely sorry about that, but I think all of you should know this.**

** I am going on hiatus for a little while. This goes for all my stories. I am just going through a very difficult time at the moment; writing is the least of my worries.**

** Sorry to leave at this time. Don't expect me back for a couple months. **

** I swear on the river Styx that I will be back.**

** Again, I'm sorry.**

**~I Will Always Be His Wise Girl**


End file.
